


На следующее утро

by fandom_MassEffect, MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bruises, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shower Sex, Smut, high on the feelings, low on the smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring





	На следующее утро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330513) by [AlexisGreen (thealexmachina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealexmachina/pseuds/AlexisGreen). 



— Видишь? — Круглый след от пулевого ранения навсегда отпечатался на ее теле между подмышкой и талией. Шепард поворачивается перед запотевшим зеркалом, чтобы продемонстрировать шрам, выйдя ради этого из-под душа. Гаррус тоже его видит. «Он зажил», — хочется ей сказать, но этих слов недостаточно, чтобы утешить расстроенного Гарруса. — Это с Франклина. Кто-то из батарианцев впал в боевое безумие и начал палить во все стороны, можешь такое представить?

Подняв руку, Шепард указывает на выпуклый красный рубец, протянувшийся от запястья до локтя.

— А это видишь? Паровой ожог от взрыва на Омеге. У нас кончился панацелин. Болело просто адски. 

Он тоже благополучно зажил, но Гаррус, судя по ужасу в его глазах, думает сейчас не об этом. 

— Эй! Эй, посмотри на меня! — Шепард поворачивается к Гаррусу, прежде чем он успевает высказать то, что его гнетет. — Я не сравниваю. Наоборот.

Наконец он прекращает отводить глаза и ищет взглядом свежие отметины на ее теле. Отметины, которые сам ей нанес. 

— Вот это, — Шепард тычет пальцем в старый шрам на ребрах, — напоминание о том, что я не умерла.

Она берет своей маленькой пятипалой ладонью его трехпалую, костлявую и робкую, и прижимает к синяку на правом бедре. Гаррус пытается отдернуть руку, но она крепче сжимает пальцы, проводя костяшками по маленьким ранкам с корочками запекшейся крови. Ранки симметричные — по три на каждой стороне. Гаррус сейчас тоже вспоминает тот безумный момент, когда он потерял голову и забыл об осторожности, — это видно по его лицу, на котором огромными буквами написано чувство вины. Он опрокинул ее на постель и навалился сверху, весь из твердых мускулов и жестких пластин, охваченный страстью, которую, казалось, невозможно было утолить. И Шепард, впившись зубами в подушку, наслаждалась каждым мгновением. Именно это она и пытается сейчас объяснить.

— И эти следы тоже. Они напоминают мне, что я жива.

Она целует Гарруса в мандибулу, и он зажмуривается и прикасается лбом к ее лбу. Несмотря на ее признание в его голосе еще звучат горестные нотки:

— Ты правду говоришь?

Шепард прижимается к нему, его кожа кажется такой теплой в наполненной паром душевой. Ей нравится, что он такой большой и сильный. И такой заботливый.

— Мы никогда не обманывали друг друга, Гаррус. И, клянусь тебе, я не собираюсь начинать. Прошлой ночью ты не причинил мне боль. Ты любил меня. Именно так, как я хотела.

Она делает шаг назад и тащит его за собой, пока они оба не оказываются под струями воды.

— И я хочу повторить. Иди сюда, давай наберемся новых впечатлений.

У Шепард приятно ноет между ног, когда он прижимает ее к скользким плиткам и входит в ее разгоряченное тело. Когда они оба кончают, у нее обнаруживаются несколько новых царапин и след от зубов на плече. Гаррусу это по-прежнему не нравится, но Шепард сама попросила, а когда она чего-то хочет, он не может ей отказать.


End file.
